We're learning
by Kingbob7725
Summary: Mina is struggling to keep her grades up in math and is seeking help from anyone. Unfortunately her new tutor is Bakugo, now it wouldn't be a big deal if they didn't hate each other's guts. Tag along on their journey and see how they learn not just algebra but what its means to love someone. Bakumina, Bakugo x Mina.
1. Why Him!

_DISCLAIMER!: I do NOT own My Hero Academia. Just the plot and this book. Anyways let's start this up._

* * *

So far today has been the most boring day of my life. Not only did we not do any hero training but we worked on math, the most boring and confusing subject of all time! I let out a long heavy sigh as I slowly sink into my chair.

"What's wrong with you Ashido?"

With a bored look on my face I look behind me to see my red headed friend that looked just as bored as me. "You already know what's wrong." With an awkward smile he scratched the back of his head and laughed awkwardly, "Yeah I know, just trynna start a conversation." I smile softly, to get a little more comfortable I turn my hole body so I was facing him. "Ok let's talk. What about though?" We both sit in silence trying to think of something to talk about.

After a couple of seconds Kirishima's eyes lightly widened as he found something that we could talk about. "How do you think you're doing in school?" My smile faded away as I sunk back into my chair, with my now straight face I look at him in disappointment "Really dude, really?"

"Hey! I don't see you coming up with anything."

"It's because I'm bored and tired! If I was in the right mind set I would talk about something interesting so we can make it through the rest of the day." He lets out a sigh and leans back in his chair, "So I guess your not doing so hot?" I keep quiet to save myself from the embarrassment. He studies my face

"You do know I'm not doing any better myself right? You don't have to be embarrassed." I lay my head down on the back of the chair and sigh. "That doesn't make it any better though. We go to UA, the top hero school in Japan, wouldn't you expect more? I mean yeah, our skill make up for our lack of education but is it enough?" Kirishima stared at me in surprise before saying anything. I laugh nervously "Sorry I didn't mean to rant like that." He blinks a couple time "You don't have to apologize, I just never thought you could be... anxious."

I chuckle and let out one of my bright smiles, "Well I like to stay positive no matter the situation but I guess the math lesson got to me a little."

"I think I have a solution to your problems." I raise a eye brow, curiosity taking over I lean in a little closer, with eyes that were begging him to tell me. "Well I was thinking that you could come with me to my tutoring sessions after school. That's if your up for it of course?" I smile and nod "Duh, you know I need it." We both laugh, with the mood finally lighten we continue our conversation with our other friends until the bell for class rung.

* * *

While Mr. Aizawa was teaching his lesson my mind was elsewhere, I know I was supposed to be paying attention but I was really trying to think of who Kirishima tutor could be. They're obviously in this class, he doesn't talk to a lot of people in the other classes, but who in this class? Momo? No she would definitely come to me and the girls to talk about it. Todoroki? Nah he's too anti social to tutor anyone.

"Ashido!"

"Huh!"

"Care to explain how to do this equation?" He points at the very complicated equation on the board. I can feel a hole bunch of eyes on me which causes me to sweet a little as I hesitate to answer his question.

"Come on Ashido we don't have all day." But I don't know the answer you crazy nut! What am gonna say! I don't wanna face his wrath later, I wanna live thanks but what do I say!?

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! THE ANSWERS 12 FOR FUCK SAKE!"

Everyone's eyes followed the loud, obnoxious voice that rang through the room. Mr. Aizawa's tired eyes looked up from his text book to look at the student that blurted out the answer.

"Bakugo, I didn't know you also went by Ashido. I'll just have to mark you down as Ashido number 2." Bakugo slams his fist on his desk in raged at Aizawa's statement.

"WHY THE HELL AM I NUMBER 2!?!?"

"..."

There were 3 different types of people in this room, the first being you're confused on his logic or just in general which was most people, then you had the people who just didn't care, and lastly you had people like Midoriya and Kirishima who already saw this coming.

"I can't quite put my finger on it? Oh wait I think I know, maybe because it's my name genius."

"SAYS THE FUCKING ONE THAT COULDN'T ANSWER THE DANM QUESTION 5 MINUTES AGO!!"

"I would've gotten the chance to answer it if it wasn't for your big mouth!!"

"Um guys maybe we sho-"

"STAY OUT OF THIS DEKU!!"

"Stay out of this Midoriya!!"

"..."

"Aww it'll be ok Midoriya, don't cry."

In the front of the room Aizawa was getting aggravated at the scene which everyone else noticed but I was too busy bickering with Bakugo to even feel his eyes on us.

"Could you two shut up." Silence filled the room after he spoke, without having to raise his voice he got even Bakugo to stop yelling and literally no one can stop Bakugo when he's angry which makes Aizawa even more terrifying. "I was being sarcastic Bakugo so shut up and only answer when your called on. And you Ashido, stop dozing off in class, pay attention to the lesson or your always gonna be stuck understood?"

"..."

"Y-yes sir!"

I honestly can't believe I just got in an argument with Bakugo! One of the strongest students in UA, also the most arrogant. Even though I didn't sound it a part of me was scared, I mean can you blam me? He's a scary dude, especially when he uses his quirk, even so a part of me wasn't scared at all which was strange, was it my anger getting the best of me?

Oh here I am dozing off again! I don't want Aizawa to kill me or worse, give me extra work! I totally forgot why I started dozing off in the first place? Oh yeah the tutor, I just hope this person can help me. I mean they're helping Kirishima so they must be good. Right?

* * *

_A few hours later_

Now that school was finally over Kirishima was talking me to where he usually goes for tutoring which is the school's library. "If I'm gonna be completely honest I've never been to the school's library." Kirishima looked at me in disbelief, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I've never found a reason too so I just don't." Nodding his head in agreement he looks forward towards our destination. "Now that I think about it I never went to the library until I started getting tutored." Now that I think about it I still don't know who's tutoring us, now I can finally ask without any distractions. "Speaking of tutoring who's your tutor? You never got to tell me earlier." Finally reaching the library's doors we enter the quiet space and checking to see if anyone else was here. "Cool it'll just be us today." I push his shoulder lightly and pout "Are you gonna answer my question or are you just gonna keep brushing it off?" He chuckles and continues to walk as I followed behind.

"There's kinda no point cause you're about to find out. Besides you already know him, he's in our class." So it's a guy, and I know him and he's in our class? That doesn't really help me because literally our whole class is full of boys! You know what imma just wait and see because he's clearly not gonna give me a clearer answer. We went to the back of the library were the tables were, he led me to a table that was placed behind some bookshelves. When we finally made it to the table there was a familiar blond headed boy that was sitting by himself with his books already out waiting impatiently for I'm assuming Kirishima.

"There you are you du-..."

"WHY THE FUCK IS SHE HERE?!?"

"WHY IS HE HERE!?!?"

* * *

_Alright that's it for this chapter, I hope it wasn't cringe or cliché because tht would suck balls XD. But if you have any feedback please share it cause it could really help me out with future chapters and also cause this is my first MHA fanfic and I'm new to theses characters. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, Kingbob is out, bye:)_


	2. Let’s try this out

_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own My Hero Academia, just the plot and this book. Now to start the long process of writing this chapter._

* * *

"WHY THE FUCK IS SHE HERE!?"

"WHY IS HE HERE!?"

"SHHHHHHHHHHHH! You're in the library!"

We all turn to see the librarian standing at one of the bookshelves, angrily tapping her foot as she looked at the three of us. "Sorry about that. I'll try to keep them from acting up again." Bakugo rolled his eyes as Kirishima was apologizing for us. The librarian rolled her eyes before leaving, we turn our attention back to Kirishima waiting for an explanation.

"Explain. Now."

"She just needed help with her studies, so I brought her here cause I thought you could help her." With a cocky grin Bakugo turned his gaze on to me, " So you came to me because you realized how much of an idiot you are, huh?"

"I'm not a idiot! *sigh* But yeah, I did come to ask for help. So could you help a girl out?" I smile brightly at him, even though I would rather go ask literally anyone else for help he seems to be my only chance right now, so I might as well try to get on his good side.

"No."

"..."

DID HE JUST SAY NO?!?!?!? Why!? Did I say something that offended him!? I look at Kirishima for answers but he just shrugged his shoulders. "H-How come?" He leaned back in his chair, cocky smirk now gone and replaced with his resting bitch face. "Cause, I don't like you." With my fake demeanor gone I just stare at him. Well I guess the whole 'be nice to him' Idea is out the window cause he's starting to piss me off.

"You know the feelings mutual right?"

"Wow, I'm surprised you even know what mutual means."

"W-What!? Of course I know what mutual means, I'm not stupid Bakugo!"

"You came here looking for someone to help you study. So yes, your fucking stupid."

"Uhhhhhhhh! You know what, fine don't tutor me, I'll just go find someone that's better and not as annoying.*sigh* Thanks for the help Kirishima but it's clear that Bakugo doesn't want to help me, so I'll just ask Midoriya and see if he can help me out." I wink at Kirishima and start to slowly make my way to the exit. I was a couple a feet away from the boys but even at that distance I could still hear Bakugo's growls and insults as I inched further. But I stopped at the sound of something hitting wood, I turn and see Bakugo standing with his hands pressed on the table and his normal angry face looking in my direction.

"GET YOUR DUMB ASS BACK OVER HERE NOW!!" Feeling a little cocky I smile and cross my arms.

"But I thought you said you didn't want to tutor me?"

"Yeah but then you had the nerve to choose that danm nerd over me! You really believe that Deku can teach better than me? YOU'LL EAT THOSE WORDS WHEN YOU PASS THE NEXT TEST!!! NOW SIT DOWN!!!"

"SHHHHHHHHHHHH! Y'all are still in the library!"

"Sorry about that. Our friend here has anger issues so he yells a lot, we're trying to keep him calm but he hard to control." I point at Bakugo and the librarian stared him down until she looked at me again.

"Well try harder!"

I make my way back to their table, laughing silently because of how mad the librarian was and how easy it is to get Bakugo to do things for you. All you have to do is compare him to Midoriya or Todoroki and he'll give in because he has too much pride. I sit next to Kirishima and take out my books, he nugged my arm and smiled, we both started giggling until Bakugo looked at us with an irritated face. "Ok, ok we're done laughing but please don't yell again, I'd like to actually get some studying done on my first day of tutoring." Bakugo looked like he was going to explode but he held it in so the librarian wouldn't come back.

"Just take out your fucking books."

Once we started studying Bakugo wasn't really talking much, he would explain things here and there but he mainly stayed to himself. I cant ask him for help anymore cause apparently I ask too many questions, is he actually serious?!?!? He's touring me!! I'm gonna have questions so if he can't handle that then he shouldn't have agreed to tutoring me in the first place!!

I can already tell that this is gonna be a long year.

* * *

_An Hour Later_

I can't take this anymore! But if I try to leave Bakugo will lecture me and probably throw another book again. I lean my head in my right palm as I slowly drift off, looking into the distance. "Come on Ashido, keep going you only got a couple more too go." I feel Kirishima nudge my arm, by the third nudge my arm lets out and my head falls down with it. "I'm so tired..." I pick my head up off the table and look at the two boys "Can we take a break please?" Kirishima and I both look at Bakugo, waiting for a response but instead find him still focusing on studying, not realizing that we were looking at him.

"Oh my looord! Bakugo! Can. We. Take. A. Brake. PLEEEEEASE?" He finally looks up from his stupid book and gives me an annoyed glare. He takes my book and skims over it, after he was done he tossed it back and did the same to Kirishima's book. "Go ahead. Just don't bother me." We both do a celebration dance then stand at our seats getting ready to walk away but paused once we heard Bakugo's voice again.

"Where the fuck do you think your going raccoon eyes?" I turn around to face him, he was still looking at his work but soon looked back at me and waited for my answer. "I thought you said we could take a break?" He picks up my book again but this time facing it towards us "You think you deserve a break after only doing this shit!?" In the book there was only one question that was complet and in the blank spots were little drawing of Bakugo's angry faces or some random stuff. Kirishima burst out into laughter once he noticed the small drawings, "HAHAHA!! Is that supposed to be Bakugo?!?! HA!! Why did you draw that!?!? HAHAHAHAH- OW!" I punch his arm and look away from the two, trying to avoid eye contact with Bakugo.

"I was mad ok! He had just hit me with a book and it really hurt, so I drew how I thought he looked at that moment." I slowly start to make eye contact with them again, Kirishima's trying to keep a laugh in because of Bakugo's facial expression and Bakugo not really looking at anyone but still has a tariffing look on his face. I slowly start to back up as Kirishima casually walks away, already knowing how Bakugo can get when he's like this.

"Raccoon eye's."

"Y-Yes?"

"Sit. Your ass. DOWN!!"

"O-Ok geez, calm down." I take a seat and look at him waiting for him to say something which didn't take that long, he breathes in hard to calm himself down before speaking, "So what do you need help with?" I look at one of the problems and I instantly get confused. "Umm... all of it." He sighs then looks at the book again, he points at one of the questions with his pencil "How do you find a missing side of a triangle?" I shrug my shoulders as I continue to look at the problem "OW!! What the hell dude!" I rub the spot he hit me with that stupid book, "Don't give me that shit! Think pinky!" I roll my eyes at him and look back at the problem.

"But I really don't know. Can you show me first? Maybe once or twice,then I'll try it on my own." He rolls his eyes and sighs, he gets up and takes a seat in Kirishima's chair, I scoot in closer so I can watch him work on the problem. "When you see problems with a triangle and one side is missing you always use this formula, ok?" I nod to show him that I understand, "For these sides (points at sides) they are known as "a" and "b", and the hypotenuse which is the longer side will always be "c". The equation is really easy so if you forget it I'll kill you." He never stopped looking at the paper but I could tell he looked upset when he said that,

"If you explain it good enough I'll remember it." I giggle lightly, he grunts at my comment but kept writing, "The equation is (_a)2(b)2=(c)2. So w_hat is missing in the triangle on question1?" I look over the question and point at my answer, "It's "a" I think." He nods his head in agreement and writes something down. "So since "a" is missing you would wright down (a)2 (14)2 = (78)2. Then you'll square both 14 and 78 which will give you (a)2 196 = 6,084. Since you have to have your answer on the other side of the equal sign you'll subtracted both "b" and "c". And once you do that you'll get (a)2=5,888, then you just do the square root on both sides and you'll get a decimal but you gotta round it so your answer will be

a= 77."

He looks at me to see if I'm confused in any way and I kiiiinda get it, I mean I have a lot of questions but for the most part I think I got it. "Did you understand anything I just said cause if you didn't you better speak up now cause I'm not going back." I chuckle and nod "I understood a little bit of it so I'll give it a try, but if I do something wrong just correct me. And no hitting!" He rolls his eyes at me and slided the book to me so I could try them.

"Hey Bakugo, I have a question." He hums aggressively, telling me that he's listening "Why are you so angry all the time? Did something happen to you or are you naturally angry? Actually you don't have to answer the last part, that's pretty personal." I look over at him to see that he looks annoyed... like usual. "What are you talking about? When am I ever angry!? I'm always in a good fucking mood!!" I sit in silence for a moment, just thinking about how he really just tried to convince me that he never gets angry but continues to yell at me with an irritated face.

I chuckle and shake my head at how silly and dumb he sounds. "Why the fuck are you laughing!?" "Cause your a funny dude Bakugo. It's weird though, I've never seen you smile... or laugh or show any other emotion that wasn't anger." A vain on his temple started to throb, which kinda catched me off guard but I make sure I keep my distance cause I know he's gonna explode and I'd rather not be caught in the aftermath.

"You're really starting to push my buttons pinkie. I suggest you shut your ass up BEFORE I KICK IT OUT THE WINDOW!!!!!" I open my mouth to say something smart but hesitate, is it really worth getting Bakugo mad? Nah I like breathing thank you very much. Nervous and a little scared, I nod and focus back on my work, he leans back in his chair, a little satisfied that I stopped with the questions.

"Why ask me such a stupid question anyways?" Im honestly just concerned, but I can't tell him that, he'd get angry again, and I don't feel like dealing with that, I have to think of a better way to put it. After I found out what I wanted to say I turn to face him "Well since we're gonna be seeing each other more often I figured that I should try to get to know you better. You don't want me to think of you as the guy that's really mean, arrogant and conceded forever do you?"

"Tch, what makes you think I give a flying fuck."

"Well~by the way you responded and your facial expression your making it really obvious that you give some fucks, not to mention that everyday you make it known that your the best or whatever so you obviously do care."

"..."

"Wow, you don't have anything to say? You always have something to say! Ha! Your not saying anything cause you know it's true!!"

"OH SHUT UP!!!! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ANYWAYS?!?!?"

"SHHHHHHHHH!! If I have to co-"

"SHUT UP YOU OLD HAG!! YOU KEEP ON TELLING US TO STOP YELLING BUT WE'RE LITERALLY THE ONLY ONES HERE! WHO ARE WE DISTURBING!?"

"Bakugo! Stop your gonna get us kicked out!"

"So!?"

"So you need to apologize!"

"Why!? She's fucking annoying!"

"Well yeah but the way you decided to address it was totally uncalled for!"

"Ok, the both of you need to leave!" I look back at the librarian in shock. "WAIT! What did I do!?!?!?" The librarian looked at me in disbelief, " Not only are you guys causing a disturbance but you called me annoying."

"Ok, to be fair he's the one that called you annoying." I point to my right, where Bakugo was sitting, he slapped my hand out of his face and faced me. "But you agreed dumbass!" I crossed my arms and leaned in a little "I'm not a DUMBASS!"

"COULD YOU TWO JUST LEAVE?!?!"

The librarian finally snapped, and it shocked the both of us. We both stood and started to pack our things and since Kirishima wasn't back yet I packed his stuff up too cause I knew Bakugo wasn't going too. We walked to the exit of the library whispering insults at each other on the way there.

I stop in front of the library to wait for Kirishima so I can return his stuff to him while Bakugo continued walking.

"Ummm where are you going?"

"Why do you need to fucking know?"

"Because I thought you were gonna wait for Kirishima."

"Why would I wait?"

"Because he's your friend and we need to talk about where we're gonna study for now on because I doubt we're allowed here anymore, the librarian hates us now!"

"Like I care if she hates us! And I can text him later about the situation. So again why should I wait!?"

Before I could respond Kirishima walked up to us, confused on why we were standing outside of the library. He looked at us and sighed "What did y'all do?" He sound so unfazed, like he already knew something bad was gonna happen once he left.

"Y'all!? It was his fault! He keep on yelling after the librarian told him to shut up! So don't blame me, blame 'KiNg ExPlOsIoN mUrDeR'!"

"Oh shut up raccoon eyes! If you would've stopped asking those stupid questions this would've never fucking happened!"

"I was trying to be nice and start a conversation with you! But noooooooooo! You just had to get all butthurt over a joke!"

"I wasn't fucking butthurt pinky, you were just annoying me!"

"Ok, I'm sick and tired of those 'nicknames' you gave me! My names not pinky and it sure as hell ain't raccoon eyes! My name is Mina Ashido, so you better get it right or we're gonna have some problems."

"Whatcha gonna do about it, pinky?"

At this point we were budding heads with each other, Bakugo had a smug grin on his face, which was pissing me off even more. "Ok guys calm down. *sigh* The way I see it y'all both got us kicked out of the library." We both look at Kirishima in disbelief and shock.

"WHAT!? HOW?!"

"WHAT!? HOW?!"

"Cause you dont know when to stop bothering people and you don't know how to control your temper. So, can we please move pass this!?" We both look at each other and roll our eyes, I look back at Kirishima and nod while Bakugo shoves his hands in his pockets and looks away.

"Yeah, you're right." I turn to face Bakugo, I tug on his sleeve and walk into his line of sight. He looks down at me, still upset he yanked his arm away from my grip. I put my hand on my hip and shake my head, I can't believe I'm about to apologize to this jerk. "Look, I'm sorry I bugged you with all my questions, I was just curious." I was waiting for a response but he continued to stare at me, Kirishima put a hand on Bakugo's shoulder "You don't have anything to say to her?" Bakugo pushed his hand off his shoulder and looked at the both of us.

"I'm not forgiving you and I'm not apologizing either." Both me and Kirishima faced palmed at how stubborn this guy is, he can't just man up and say that he's sorry? "You know what? I'm going home. I've had enough of him for one day."

"You know the feelings mutual."

"At least we agree on one thing."

I wave goodbye to Kirishima and make my way out of the building. On my way home I try to think of ways I can get on Bakugo's good side but I couldn't think of any, I feel bad for Kirishima, he has to deal with us and our bickering all the time now, I kinda feel bad. He went through the trouble of finding someone to tutor me and I repay him by arguing with Bakugo the hole time, I'm a terrible friend!! I decided that I'm gonna try to get on Bakugo's good side no matter what, for Kirishima and for my mental health cause he's gonna drive me insane! I can already tell that this is gonna be a challenge and a long year.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Dont forget to comment any feedback it helps me out. Kingbob is out._


	3. Protecting the big baby (Part 1)

_DISCLAIMER: I do __NOT__ own My Hero Academia, just the plot and this book._

_In this chapter I referenced some stuff from __Vampire diaries __so that's where the non Japanese names are from._

Enjoy! :)

* * *

I hate mornings, they always wake you up from a good nights sleep just to tell you that another stupid day has started. As you can tell I'm not a morning person so waking up in the morning is always a hard task for me and this morning is no different. I'm even having problems with the easiest task ever, EATING! I can't even focus on eating so there's no way I'm gonna get through any of the boring stuff at school today. I just hope we're gonna do some hero training today cause that could help me stay up but as of right now I can barely keep my eyes open I need some coffee, hopefully Ochaco's up so I can ask her to pick us up some coffee before we meet up to walk to school.

Ochaco lives pretty close to me so we usually walk together and since Ochaco lives next to a café we sometimes stop by before leaving for school. But right now I'm a little behind schedule because I stayed up late last night attempting to study but I ended up failing miserably because I get distracted easily. I make my way down stairs to grab the rest of the stuff I need for the day before quickly dialing Ochaco's number. As I waited for her to answer I start to put my shoes on and finish my toast at the same time. When she finally answered I stopped in my place...

"Hey Mina, what's up?"

"Hey, I'm calling to tell you that I might be a little late."

"*giggles* You stayed up late again?"

"I was trying to study ok! Just got a little distracted."

"Let me guess, you where watching Vampire diaries?"

"It's not my fault! You know it's an amazing show with amazing looking men!"

"I mean your not wrong but still Mina you could've waited until the weekend."

"Says the one that agreed to binge watch it with me tomorrow *giggles*"

"Oh shut up Mina *giggles* tomorrow's Friday. But anyways have you left the house yet?"

"I'm getting ready to. Sorry for making you wait."

"I'm actually leaving now too so don't worry about it."

"Perfect! Since your over there can you get us some coffee? I'll pay you back~"

"Yeah I'll get it but you don't have to pay me back."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. You just need to buy me lunch."

"Ochaco! Coffee isn't even as expensive as food, especially at your favorite restaurant!"

"Mina, I buy your coffee all the time. This is your chance to pay me back."

"You only bought me three coffees!"

"We've only gotten coffee three times!"

"But Ochacoooooooo!"

"But Minaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Ugggggh! Fine I'll get you lunch."

"Awwww! Thanks girl, love ya."

"Ohhh shut up."

"*giggles* Alright, see you soon."

"See ya."

I hang up the phone and walk out the house, I make my way to our spot. When I got there Ochaco was already there waiting for me with our coffee in her hands, "Hey girl!" I jumped from around the corner and shook her a little, scaring her she let go of the coffee but quickly caught them with her quirk. "Good save! But you should be more careful, we could've lost our coffee." She turns her head slowly, still stunned by my sneak attack she looks at me with a deadly/frightened face.

"You scared me! Why did you do that?!" I shrug my shoulders "Cause it's fun?" She stares at me with an irritated face, she hands me my coffee and we start our walk. For the first minute we walk in silence, which is kinda bothering me. I try starting a conversation but she completely ignores me like I'm not even here. "Ochacooo! Are you still mad at me?" She finally looks at me and nods aggressively "You know I hate it when people scare me."

"Yeah I know. I just thought it could help you wake up a bit." She shoves her coffee in my face "That's what this is for." I chuckle a little, when Ochaco's upset like this it's kinda hard to take her seriously, but when she's actually mad it's a completely different story. Lucky for me she's not that upset cause there's no way to get her to stop being mad at you until she feels like it and that could take forever!

I pull her into one of my unbreakable hugs and mushed my face again one of her pink cheeks. "I know and I'm sowy. I just thought it would be funny to see your reaction." She rolled her eyes and smiled "Ok fine, I'll forgive you." I release her from my hug and we continue to walk. "What do you think were gonna do in class today?" I shrug my shoulders "Not sure, but I hope we do some hero training cause I'm tired of having to do math all the time." She looks at me confused "We only worked on math yesterday, before that we spent the hole day training."

"And in that span of time I realized that I'm bad at it and that I wast my time trying to do it."

"Didn't Kirishima let you come to one of his tutoring sessions? How did that turn out?"

"Ugh. Just thinking about it makes me upset."

"Was it that bad?" I nod in response. I go on to explain everything that happened yesterday, how Bakugo is my new tutor, how we keep arguing and how we got kicked out of the library. At the end of my story she was a laughing mess, "How is this funny!?" She calms down a little before speaking, "What you went through wasn't funny, just the fact that y'all got kicked out the library is priceless!" I crossed my arms impatiently waiting for her to stop laughing at my situation. When she finally stopped laughing she apologized, she took a deep breath before laughing a little bit "Ha~, Ok I'm done *ahem* so what do you plan to do?"

"I wanna try to get on Bakugo's good side, it's the less I can do for Kirishima." She nods "So how exactly do you plan to do that? Bakugo is kind of a jerk." I look at her with a face that screamed 'oh really? you don't say.' he IS a jerk. Actually calling him a jerk is an understatement, he's a fucking asshole! "I don't know. It's like every time I try to be nice to him he just finds it annoying, like that one time I asked him why he's always upset all the time." From behind me I could hear something being hit, I look behind me to see Ochaco face palming, she looks back at me "Why did you ask him that?"

"I was just curious. It's not normal for a person to be upset all the time for no reason."

"Well now I get why he got upset. Mina you can't ask people stuff like that, especially if that person is Bakugo."

"Yeah, I realize that now. Bakugo is... how do I put this, special." She nods in agreement as she sips some of her coffee.

"Ochaco, I've been wanting to ask you this for a while."

"Ask away. What's up?"

"Damon or Stefan?"

"That's easy Stefan."

"What!? Stefan!? Damon is way better and hotter!"

"Stefan's cute too! And Damon's a jerk!"

"Yeah he's cute but Damon is FINE! And his attitude makes him even more attractive."

"But Stefan's so sweet and kind. Damon's rude and selfish."

"That may be true but he cares for the people he loves, and did I forget to mention he's hot!?"

"No. You said that about three times now."

The rest of our walk to school consisted of us debating on which of the Salvatore brothers was the better person to date. When we finally made it to our class most of our classmates were already there. Parting ways with Ochaco I sat down in my seat, waiting for whatever today was gonna throw at me. When the bell rung Mr. Aizawa slowly came out of his sleeping bag, we waited for for a minute before he finally started talking. "Today we're gonna be training in the Unforeseen Simulation joint so put on your hero outfits. Further instructions will be given when you get there."

_25 minutes later_

"Alright, now that everyone's here we can start. Today we're gonna be doing an activity called "Bodyguard". In this activity you will be partnered up with someone, one of you will be the bodyguard and the other will be the "injured" civilian. The job of the bodyguard is to get the civilian out of that building safely." He points to one of the big gray buildings behind him. "The only way you can fail is if you civilian "dies", the bodyguard leaves their partner or if the civilian uses their quirk. If I call your name you're the bodyguard of your team, that same person will come up here to draw a person to be your civilian."

As people's names were being called I looked around to see if I could find Ochaco or Kirishima anywhere. Soon enough I saw Ochaco walking towards me with Midoriya walking behind her, he looks nervous. "Hey best friend! Hey Midoriya." Twiddling with his fingers he nervously waved at me, I look at Ochaco confused and she just shrugged her shoulders, "Who do you think you're gonna get?"

"I don't know but I don't really care who I get to be honest."

"You say that now but when you get Mineta your gonna be upset~."

"Don't jinx me Ochaco!" I push her lightly as we share a laugh.

"Uraraka! Come pick your partner."

"I'll be back in a sec." she walks away leaving me with Midoriya, it's a little awkward cause we never really talk unless it's about school. I could talk to him about All might or something that has to do with hero's, but didn't I yell at him yesterday? He might think I don't like him or something I should apologize, I don't want him to think that I'm a mean person, cause I'm not. "Ummm, I'm sorry about yesterday, I didn't mean to yell at you I was just a little frustrated with Bakugo."

"O-oh no, I-it's fine. I know how Kachan can get."

"Cool, guess I don't have to worry about you hating me anymore."

"H-hate you? W-why would I hate you? I know that we don't get the chance to talk much but that doesn't mean I hate you. You're a really nice and fun person and I was hoping that one day we could get to know each other." He looks up from his hand to see me smiling at him. He starts to freak out a little with a blush on his face, he's so adorable. "I-I didn't mean that in a weird way! I just meant like i-in a friendly way!" He stops freaking out when I stared to laugh. "It's fine Midoriya, it wasn't weird at all. Your such a nice guy, no wonder why Ochaco re- _*loud muffling noises*" _someone (_I'm assuming Ochaco_) jumped on my back and covered my mouth!

"HAHA Mina! Mr. Aizawa just called your name, so instead of talking Deku's ear off maybe you can SHUT UP and go pick your partner."

"U-Uraraka, I-it's ok, she wasn't bothering me. We were just tal... ok I'll stop talking now." I couldn't see her face but I could tell that she was glaring at him from behind me which scared the poor boy. I pull her hand off my mouth before I started making my way to Aizawa. "It's fine Midoriya, Ochaco's right. I should hurry over before Mr. Aizawa get's upset." I quickly make my way over to Aizawa, before reaching into the box to pick my partner I pray to the gods to NOT give me Mineta. I reach into the box and pull out the ripped sheet of paper that had my partner-to-be's name on it.

"Nononono! Give me Mineta God! GIVE ME MINETA!"

"Wow. Mina wants me so bad. _*that ugly laugh he dose*"_

"Pshhh, like Mina would be into a grape."

"It's actually Grape Juice thank you very much."

"On second thought God forget what I just said...Just give me anyone else!" A hand was placed on my shoulder, I follow the arm to find Kirishima's eyes looking down at me. "Who'd you get?" I hand him the sheet of paper "Read it yourself." Ochaco already over here looked at the paper too and it didn't take them long to start laughing. I roll my eyes and make my way to find my partner while Aizawa was calling other people. I find my partner by himself leaning against a tree with his eyes closed and his hands in his pockets.

"Aye, Bakugo."

"..."

"Bakugo."

"..."

Is he def or is he just ignoring me? I walk up to his left ear and take a silent deep breath.

"BAKUGO!"

He covers his left ear with both of his hands. "WHAT THE FUCK PINKY!? WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!"

"Ohh! So now you _can_ hear me." He rolls his eyes at me and looks away, "What do you want!?" I cross my arms and point behind me, "Mr. Aizawa is almost done calling name's so I came over to get you." He looks down at me with his normal annoyed face "That doesn't explain why you're bothering me, I'm capable of walking on my own, I don't need a chaperone." I think his annoyed vibe is contagious cause I'm pretty annoyed now, "Well Bakugo if Mr. Aizawa is almost done calling all the bodyguards to pick their partners and I'm over here trying to get you to come with me instead of hanging out with literally anyone else what do you think is going on here? I know it's a lot to think about so don't hurt yourself ok."

His eyes opened wide with anger, he got off the tree and faced me completely. "YOU DUMBASS! WHY'D YOU PICK ME!"

"Why are you blaming me!? I didn't pick you on purpose you idiot! The whole thing was random, I can't control that! So if you wanna yell at anyone go yell at Mr. Aizawa or the stupid box!"

"Why would I yell at a box!?"

"Because you yell at everythi-OCHACO!" I don't know when Ochaco and Kirishima came over but they did and she used her quirk on me! Kirishima went over to Bakugo to try and calm him down but Bakugo being himself refused it listen. "I'll put you down when you calm down." She turns around to face me, I cross my arms and bring my legs up to my chest and stick my tongue out at her. "HA, Jokes on you! I looove floating in the AHHH! *_thump_* *groans* air..." as I struggle to pick myself off the ground she laughed at me.

"Your a meanie Ochaco."

"That's pay back for what you did earlier."

"What I do? Oh do you mean when you scared Midoriya or the whole Stefan and Damon thing?"

"What do you think?"

"You might hit me if I tell you what I'm thinking." She face palms before dragging me to where Kirishima, Bakugo and everyone else was all lined up at. She placed me beside Bakugo and looked at us like she was our mom or something. "Y'all need to try to get along." Bakugo rolls his eyes at her and I glared at her she pats my shoulders and wished me good luck before going to her partner.

(BG)= bodyguard (C)= civilian

In total there were ten groups of two, the groups where:

(C)Aoyama (BG)Iida,

(BG)Asui (C)Yaoyorozu,

(BG)Uraraka (C)Kirishima,

(C)Ojiro (BG)Hagakure,

(BG)Kaminari (C)Minteta,

(BG)Kota (C)Sato,

(C)Shoji (BG)Tokoyami,

(C)Jiro (BG)Sero,

(C)Todoroki (BG) Midoriya

and finally

(C)Bakugo (BG)me.

"Now that everyone has their partner and everyone knows their roles I'm gonna need all the civilians to put these on." Aizawa was holding a box filled with these weird looking handcuffs. "Can I ask why they look like that?"

"And can I ask why I have to put them on!?"

Aizawa walks up to Bakugo and held out his hand, asking for his in return. Bakugo looks at him like he's stupid and shoves his hands in his pockets. Aizawa inhales hard and takes Bakugo's arm by force, leaving no room for objections. "These handcuff prevent the person wearing them to be able to use their quirks. We usually use them to help prevent villains from escaping but today we're using them to keep the civilians from using their quirks." As Aizawa explained what the handcuffs did he put the first pair on Bakugo and the longer he listened the angrier he got. "So we're not allowed to use our quirks!?" Aizawa nods "Yes. Only the Bodyguards can use their quirks."

"He already said this Bakugo, two times to be exact." I added my two cents in just to get him riled up. He growled at me but I ignored him , he turned his attention back to Aizawa, "Why didn't you make me the bodyguard!?"

"Cause I fell like you're not fit for that role, and in order for you to get to that point you'll need to understand what the person you're saving is going through."

"He's basically saying you suck at saving people."

"You're lucky I have these stupid fucking handcuffs on or you would be dead!?"

"See! This is the EXACT reason you're not the bodyguard! You're being mean for no reason!"

"No reason!? YOU WERE JUST TALKING SHIT!"

"I was just jok-*muffled noises*"

Aizawa covered our mouth's with his scarf thing before he tugged it, making it squeeze our mouth's enough so we couldn't make any noises. "Could you two stop bickering? It's starting to really annoy me, keep it up and I'll fail you both, understood?" We both nod and he released us.

"Why dose everyone keep on interrupting me!? Y'all could interrupt him to you know!?" Everyone stares at me for a good minute before walking towards the building we'll be observing each other in. I was silently walking next to Bakugo, we didn't say anything to each other, we didn't even want to look at each other and I hated that. If we're gonna get through this we have to try to get along for today, granted I don't like him and vice versa but we still need to get through this without trying to kill each other.

"Hey, I was a jerk earlier and I'm sorry about that but if we want to get through this we should try to get along. So are you actually gonna try to cooperate or are you just gonna ignore me and still be mean?" It takes him a little while to look at me, his normal angry face wasn't as intense as it usually is but he still looks a little upset. "I'm only agreeing with you because I don't wanna be the only one that fails, so don't mess this up for me Pinky !" I ignore his last remark, rolling my eyes at him and look forward with a pleased smile on my face, now we can finally get through this without yelling at each other... hopefully.

_To be continued..._

* * *

_Before I end this chapter I wanted to talk about the __Vampire Diaries __references that I made in this chapter. If you remember in the beginning of the chapter Mina and Ochaco are arguing about which Salvatore brother is better. I wanted to put that dialogue in there so that you guys could see what type of guys their into. But then I thought about how some people don't watch __Vampire Diaries __so I thought I should explain. Damon (__the one me and Mina's into) __is the bad boy between the two__. __He's really selfish, a hottie and has no remorse but when it comes to the people he cares about he will protect them no matter what. He's also the type of guy that opens up around the people he loves (__sound familiar???__). Then there's Stephen (__the one Ochaco likes__), He's the good brother. He's really kind and sweet and always tries to help people (__do you see what I'm getting at here?__) Basically Damon represents Bakugo and Stephen represents Midoriya. I thought it was a cool little easter egg to put in there, if you can classify that as one, but yeah that's it for this_

_, __I'm happy that people are enjoying the book so far and I hope that you'll keep reading, Kingbob is out._


	4. And trying not to kill him (Part2)

_ DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own My Hero Academia, just the plot of this story and the book._

_Since the story is told in Mina's perspective the titles for each chapter are always going to be based on Mina's main thought or mood through out a chapter, that's why the tittle for this chapter is different from the last one, even though it's the second part to the last one. I felt like I needed to explain that because not a lot of people do this and I didn't want to confuse you guys. I hope y'all enjoy cause this is gonna be fun to write and juicy to read._

* * *

Everyone's was chilling in the spectating room, most people were talking to their partners while a small amount (_me_) sat silently waiting for Aizawa to tell us what was going on. Everyone started to quiet down once they realized that Aizawa was about to start talking. He skimmed through each pair of people until his eyes landed on me,

"Ashido. Your team is going first, make your way to the building next door. Y'all got 10 minutes to make it over there so get going." I open my mouth to respond but Bakugo dragged me out of the room before I could do so.

Once we got to the staircase he let go of me and made his way down the stairs, "Ugh! Wait for me!" He continued walking without even acknowledging I was there. Oh I swear sometimes I just wanna take his head and just melt it off! But I can't do that, I mean I could but I'm a nice person so I won't, but still I feel like it's the right thing to do sometimes.

"Thanks for waiting partner."

"It's not my fault you walk so fucking slow. Now come on! We don't have that much time!" I decide not to respond to him because deep down I knew he was right (_but I'll never admit that to him_) and I know it will lead to us arguing and that's the last thing I wanna do.

After running down 10 fights of stairs like crazy people we finally made it outside. The walk to the next building was pretty quiet, I don't wanna ask him anything because of how he get's offended so easily, so instead I glance up at my partner and examined his face. He looked pretty normal, well normal for him but he didn't look upset about anything, I might not be able to tell what he's thinking but at least he's not mad at me.

"Is there something you need Pinky? Cause your just starting at me and it's pissing me off."

Well never mind...

"Oh, I was just thinking about how weird it is to see you look... well... not angry. You look like you got something on your mind, wanna talk about it?" He stays silent for a second before speaking again,

"It's none of your business." Even though he sounds a lot more tamed than usual it was still rude.

"You could've just said you didn't wanna talk about it."

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Well it's too late now! You already hurt my feelings."

"..."

"Am I supposed to care?"

"*Inhales* Listen, I know you don't like me but we agreed that we would be nicer to each other and right now I feel like I'm the only one trying. So could you try to say something nice for once?"

"Regardless if I like you or not I'm gonna say what I want."

"Well find a way to say it nicer! When you say rude things to people who are trying to be nice to you it causes them not to like you. That's probably why Kirishima and Kaminari are your only friends."

"What makes you think I want friends!? I didn't come to this school seeking friendships, I'm here to take All Might's place and be the next #1 hero. I don't have the time or patience for friends."

"So why keep Kirishima and Kaminari around?"

"I'm not friends with dunce face, he just follows me around for some reason and Kirishima isn't as bad as everyone else at this school. I have respect for him even though he's a idiot. He's worthy to be my friend unlike you." He's worthy!? Who dose he think he is? GOD!? What's so grate about him anyways? Well he is really good at everything he does but that doesn't change the fact that he's a giant asshole.

"Well _excuse~_ me '_your highness' _I didn't know people had to earn your friendship. You might be good at everything you do but your still mean to people so that automatically causes any worth you think you have to disappear."

"Well if I'm as mean as you claim why should I waste my time with people?"

"Because even people as mean as you deserve to have friends. You might not believe it but friends can change you. Now whether it's in a good way or not depends on the people you surround yourself with. But hopefully it's good because you could use it." He doesn't say anything after that, maybe he thinks I'm right? Or he could just want this conversation to be over... which is probably the case, there's no way he would think I'm right about anything, his pride won't let him.

We walk in silence for a minute before I started thinking about something he said earlier.

"Wait a minute, what's wrong with me?"

"What the fuck are you going on about now!?"

"Earlier, you said that I wasn't worthy to be your friend so I'm asking what's wrong with me?"

"Every. Fucking. Thing."

"How can you say that when you know nothing about me!?"

"I know you're annoying, stupid and weak."

"Ok first of all I'm not stupid, I just get distracted easily, secondly I'm not annoying, I'm just persistent and lastly I'm not weak. Not only did I get into Japans best hero school with just skill alone but I did pretty well in the UA spots festival."

"You got carried to the third round Pinky. Your just lucky I picked you to be on my team otherwise you wouldn't have made it far."

"Technically I carried you... but hey if that's what you wanna believe go right ahead, I'm not stopping you." I can feel a pair of angry eyes staring me down, feeling a little anxious I slowly look to my right. As expected Bakugo was glaring at me with one of his weird distorted facial expressions he always does when he's upset. "You're lucky I have these fucking handcuffs on cause if I didn't you'd be dead!"

"I was just joking dude, jeez Bakugo you gotta learn to loosen up a bit. Which brings me to something I've been thinking about."

"This is either gonna be fucking retarded or it'll annoy the shit out of me."

"Oh shut up! It'll be fun!" He rolls his eyes and sighs, I take that as my opportunity to continue, "Let's make a bet. If I can change the way you think about me by the end of this exercise you have to take back every bad thing you've ever said about me, and you have to get me food every time we have a tutoring session." Slightly taken aback by my request he looks at me, anger and confusion written all over his face. "Every session!? What, do you think money grows on fucking trees!?"

"Ughhh fine! You sound like my mom...how about every time I ask for food you get me some? Does that sound better to you?"

"Depends, what do I get if you fail?" I shrug my shoulders "I guess I'll give you some satisfaction by telling you how I'm weak and stupid, and I _guess_ I could get you food when you ask too but I doubt I'll have to do any of that."

"You're pretty confident Pinky, hopefully you can back up all that talk with some actual skill."

"Of course I can, otherwise I wouldn't have thought of this in the first place. So, we have a deal?" With a cocky grin he nods, confirming that he's good with my terms . I reach my hand out so we could shake on it. He looks at my hand, confused like he's never seen a hand before.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to shake your hand... you know what a handshake is, right?"

"I'm not retarded Raccoon eyes, I know what a handshake is! I just wanna know why your trynna give me one!"

"To confirm our bet..."

"Didn't we just do that? I agreed to your stupid terms, we don't need to shake hands."

"Well we need to do something to confirm our bet otherwise one of us could just back out before the other can get their prize."

"Yeah I get that I just don't wanna touch you." This guy got some nerve! He's the one with the quirk that makes him sweat a lot, I shouldn't want to touch him! I take a deep breath, trying to calm myself down, once at a good state of mind I come up with a good idea. Already knowing that he won't like what I'm planning I decided it's worth a shot.

"Well since you don't want to touch me I'll just have to touch you." Before he got the chance to let my word's sink in I poke his nose and run as fast as I could to our destination. Once I got to the building I turn in his direction and take a deep breath.

"I promise I won't back out of our bet! And can you do me a favor and not kill me for poking you!? I'd really appreciate it!" To my surprise he didn't chase after me, he kinda just stayed in that spot for a minute.

Once he started walking again I became anxious, what is he thinking? Is he upset? Dose he wanna kill me!? While I was freaking out I forget that he's walking towards me so by the time I look up he's standing right in front of me. Startled I jump back a little, he looked upset and like he was gonna start yelling at me but before he could open his mouth Aizawa's voice popped up on a random intercom speaker.

"Now that you guys are finally here we can get started. Bakugo, head inside and go to the very top floor, once you get there wait for further instructions. While you're doing that I'll be explaining what Ashido's objective's are."

Before he did what Aizawa instructed he turned his attention back to me.

"I won't back out of the bet."

"Cool. you ca- what are you doing?"

"Confirming our bet of course." With a evil grin his hands inched closer to my face. Before I could react he grabs my nose with his index finger and his thumb and began to squeeze the crap out of it.

"OW! OW! OW! BAKUGO!"

"What? Isn't this what you wanted? Or would you prefer I hit you!?"

"NO! That's not necessary! If this is about when I touch you I promise I won't do it again! Now please let me go!" Slowly but surely he let's go of me, and once he did I instantly tended to my nose the best I could. Once my nose didn't have that weird tingling feeling I glare at the blonde headed asshole that was currently smirking down at me.

"If y'all are done wasting everyone's time you can do what I told you to and wait for further instructions." I could tell Aizawa's attitude wasn't rubbing Bakugo the right way but he didn't say anything, instead he did what he was told and made his way to the door.

In a non creepy way I watch him make his way to the door, I know it's a little weird but what else am I supposed to do? Count the clouds? But while I was observing him I realized that he was just standing in front of the door. I think he's trynna find out how to open it, since his hands were being held in a really weird position thanks to the handcuffs, which I think Aizawa did on purpose by the way.

"Want some help with that? I wouldn't mind." His attention is aimed at me now and like always he looks frustrated.

"I don't need your fucking help Raccoon eyes." And with that he looks back at the door and attempts to open it without any help. Watching him struggle to accomplish this simple task kinda made me feel bad for him but that feeling was overwhelmed by the feeling of joy that was bubbling up inside. I didn't wanna laugh thought cause then he'd stop and no one wants that.

"Just open the door for him Ashido, this is getting annoying and he's wasting more time."

"No! Let him keep going Mr. Aizawa! This is an important part of history that needs to be remembered by everyone!" A second voice came up on the intercom and by the way they sound I could assume it was Kaminari.

"I'm gonna fucking kill that idiot when this is over." At this point I was a laughing mess, ignoring the glare that Bakugo was sending my way, I could honestly care less cause Kaminari is hilarious. Now that I've got that out of my system I make my way to the door and open it for the dummy.

"There you go. The doors open." He grumbled something to himself before entering the building, I decide to pay him no mind since its probably about him and his pride or something stupid like that.

When the door closed behind him Mr. Aizawa's voice came back on the intercom,

"Now that we've finally got passed that whole situation here's what's gonna happen, once you walk in that building you'll be lock inside. Your job is to find Bakugo and get him out of that building safely in 20 minutes. Once you walk in there your time starts. You ready?"

"Yup."

"Then go in." I roll my eyes and make my way to the door. I walk in and skimmed my surrounding. It was pretty dark in most places since there were only a couple of windows here and there but from what I can see there are some broken pieces of the building scattered around, some doors leading into different rooms and two staircase's, one near the entrance and the other at the end of the hallway. Before I continued walking Aizawa's voice came up on the intercom again.

"Almost forgot to say this, even though this is just practice you both need to act like this is real, so do what you think a random person or a professional hero would do in this situation, you're being graded on this so take it seriously. And your time starts now."

I head down the hallway and check each room to try to find the "hostage". Yes, I know he's up stairs but since I'm acting like this is real I wouldn't know where he is without looking. I quickly finished checking the first floor and made my way up to the second.

It looked just like the first floor but it's a lot brighter in each room, so it's easier to find what I'm looking for. The only thing that was different about this floor is that one of the rooms had a lever in it. What is it for? There's no lights in the whole building so it can't be for that. Then what can it be? I remember that I'm being timed so I hurry to the next floor.

It's strange, the third and fourth floor had the same lever just in a different room. Since there on each floor their obviously important, but for what? Will I need to us them latter? I guess I'll have to wait and see. Finally making it to the fifth floor I see Bakugo sitting on the floor with metal like arms holding him against one of the pillars, hearing my footsteps he looks up at me with an irritated face. "About fucking time! What took you so long!?"

"Sorry, I had to make sure there was no traps or anything that can harm you around the building." Even though I sounded happy my face showed that wasn't the case. I bent down so I could melt the metal that keep him bounded to the ground.

"Could you pick up the pace? We're on a time limit."

"Im only moving at this pace so you don't get hurt _sir. _

"I'll be fine, just hurry up."

"Do you not know what the word 'act' means?"

"What? People don't act like this when their in a rush."

"They do, but not when their in a dangerous situation like this! Usually people are grateful and patient."

"I'll feel that way when I'm not stuck to this stupid pillar."

"You know what, never mind. Just be yourself."

"That was the plan."

Once I finally got him out of his bounds I pulled him up by his arms so he could stand, "You alright?" He looks at my hands that were still holding onto his arms.

"Yeah I'm fine, so you can let me go now." I quickly remove my hands before he got any more frustrated.

"Alrighty then. Let's get out of here." He follows me towards the the stairs but before we could leave the open space a loud siren like noise rang throw the halls.

"Have any idea what that was Pinky?" I shrug my shoulders "Nope. I'm just as confused as you. I just hope it's nothing bad."

"Yeah, cause loud alarm like noises _always_ mean good things."

"Alarms aren't always bad, it could be like the bell at the end of class, it tell's you that it's over, which is a grate thing by the way."

"It also tells you that you have to go to your next class, which is a good thing for smart people. Now for all the fucks that are dumb like you then I guess it's bad."

"..."

"At this point I'm convinced you're incapable of saying anything nice to anyone."

"And I'm convinced that your a fucking idiot." I nod in defeat. Yeah, I set myself up for that one.

"Good one Sparky, I'll give you that."

"What'd you just call me?"

"What? You don't like it? I think it fits you pretty well."

"Of course I don't, its a dogs name!"

"So..?"

"I'm not a fucking dog!"

"You will be at the end of this exercise. Now come one, I gotta get you outta here!" And with a lot of grunts, bickering and some serious shoving we continued down the stairs.

* * *

We're on the 4th floor now and it seems to be pretty normal, nothings coming out of the wall and no ones trynna kill us so we're good, right? I'm mean obviously we are but I have the slightest feeling that something bad might happen.

What if Bakugo's right about that alarm from earlier, what if something does happen? I'll easily be able to get myself out of it but what about Sparky? I've never had to save someone before, well there was that one time but this is totally different!

I didn't think this through, what if I can't get him out in time or I accidentally hit him with my acid or some other bad thing happens that causes me to have ptsd in the future! Ok, I'll admit, that was a bit much but still I could screw this up big time.

"_You gotta have more faith in yourself Mina, otherwise the people that will be counting on you in the future won't and that'll only bring you down more. And I don't wanna see my little sister slowly get depressed, it'll brake my heart. So promise me you'll believe in yourself more."_

That's right, I gotta get my head back in the game! There's no way I can't handle any of the things that'll be thrown at me, I've been through _way_ worse. And I'm definitely not gonna let some stupid thoughts get in the way of my free food, and then there's proving Sparky wrong but my free food!

With this new found confidence I pick up my pace.

"You think you could slow down Raccoon eyes?" Before he was rushing me but now he's telling me to slow down? Will this guy make up his mind!?

"I'm only speeding up so I can make sure the cost is clear."

"Or you could walk right into a trap instead."

"Even if I do I'll be able to get out of it in no tiME!" Luckily for me this was true, I jumped back just in time.

"I'm gonna give you 3 seconds to get the fuck off me." I guess I clinged onto Bakugo when I jumped away from that death trap.

"I'm sorry that I almost got squished in between 2 walls! Mr. Aizawa! You didn't tell us there were traps!"

"There's traps all throughout the building. Happy now?" Right when his voice cut out the rest of the wall and floors started to smash into each other.

"So, how you gonna get us out of this Pinky?" I could just hear the stupid grin that was on his face, I really don't like this dude.

"Well, I have 2 ideas, you might not like them but I dont really ca- I mean... it's the best I could come up with in such a shot amount of time, _yeaaah."_

"_Very _subtle." Matching his sarcasm I smile at him.

"Thanks! I try. Anyways how much do you weigh?"

"Why does that matter?"

"It will determine what we're doing next. So hurry up and tell me."

"Ughh! 190."

"Ok so carrying you is definitely off the table . *_whispers_* Thank God. Ok so plan B it is then, could you step back for me please?" He looked confused and a little upset but even so he did what I asked which I silently thanked him for. I place both of my hands on the floor and start to melt it with my quirk.

It took me a minute but I finally made the hole big enough so we could jump through it without any problems.

"I'll go first to make sure the cost is clear, I'll tell you when to jump down kay?"

"Yeah, yeah I get it just go, your wasting time." I roll my eyes at him before jumping down to the next floor.

With a quiet thud I was on the 3rd floor, I get a quick glance of my surroundings, the walls and floors weren't moving so that was a good sign. I didn't get to look around much longer though because of the sound of parts of the walls moving. On the opposite end of the hall there were four turrets that were sticking out of the wall and were getting ready to fire. Before they could shoot holes through my body I made a shield like barrier with my acid which easily melted each bullet that came my way.

"How you hold'n up down there? It doesn't sound too good."

"I'm doing just fine. I just got a couple of turrets shooting at me right now but its nothing I cant handle." It got kinda quiet which is weird cause Sparky always has something smart to say.

_*Thud Noise*_

I quickly turn my head to see him kneeling behind me.

"Spar- I mean, Bakugo! What the heck dude!? I didn't tell you to jump down yet!"

"I saw an opportunity so I took it. What's the problem?"

"You could've got shot you idiot! For someone who's smart you do some pretty dumb stuff!"

"You better take that back you black eyed freak!" We stopped yelling at each other once we heard something move behind him. My eyes widen once I see another pair of turrets aiming at his back. Before he could react I use my free arm to yank him into the space between me and my acid shield, while that was going on I used the back of my arms to make another shield.

Feeling a bit cocky I let out a chuckle.

"Well look at _that_, this black eyed freak just saved your life."

"_Tch! _Whatever! Let's just go!"

"Wait a minute! Before we move I need you to do something for me. Each floor but the first has a lever in one of the roo-"

"Just get to the point raccoon!"

"I would if you'd let me finish! Anyways, I need you to look for it."

"Why can't you do it?"

"Well Bakugo, if it wasn't obvious already there's a you standing in front of me and because of you I can't see. Now, can you just do what I ask?"

"Just get ready to move." Kinda satisfied with his answer I smile a little, it's a good thing he's in front of me so he can't see it.

"We're gonna have to walk in sync with each other, otherwise you might get burnt. So get ready to move your right foot in 3...2...1"

"What are you doing!? That's your left foot dumbass!"

"Haha... oops I somehow forgot which foot was my right... haha... let's try that again."

"Idiot."

I count again and on one we both take a steady step forward. Since we were moving slow we got the hang of it pretty fast but since I'm a klutz I still kept my eyes on his feet so I don't miss step.

"I found the lever, it's on our left, cover me so I can get to it."

"Good work Sparky! Now, get ready to move to the left." A low grunt was what I got for a response.

I expand the acid shields a little more so we could have more room to step out. Once I was done I counted down again and like the time before we both stepped out at the same time.

When we made it to the front of the room he ducked under my arm and quickly went straight for the lever that was at the back of the room and pulled it. Not even a second later all of the turrets turned off in unison and went back into the walls. I lower my shields and smile at him,

"Awesome work dude! Couldn't have done that better myself! Well actually I would've made it look a lot cooler, you looked so stiff and uncomfortable."

"Shut up! It's because of these annoying fucking handcuffs! They keep getting in my way!"

"*giggles* Yeah I can tell. Now let's get back to talking about how great I'm doing!"

"We weren't even talking about that you idiot!"

"Which is exactly why I'm trynna get that ball rolling, so how I'm doing? Good right?"

"Tch! Barely! You haven't done anything that impressive."

"Your alive aren't you!? I'm doing a good job making sure your not filled with holes or squished in between walls!"

"Don't throw a fucking fit, you asked for my opinion so I told you. If you can't take it then don't ask stupid questions."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you're more of a combat person. You don't care about rescuing people, just about hurting them, which isn't really heroic but hey, what can I do?" He growled at me for ignoring him but I don't really care cause I know he thinks I'm doing ok he just doesn't wanna say it.

You wanna know how I know he thinks I'm doing decent? Because he hasn't gotten mad at me or complained about anything I've done this whole time! Sure he's gotten aggravated but that's because he's an impatient asshole, if I was doing something he didn't like he would say so. Bakugo isn't the type of person that keeps his criticism to himself, I know that cause I've experienced it before, too many times, and I've only "hung out" with him for a day!

"Let's hurry and go to the second floor, there might be something down there that can help me change your mind."

"What makes you so sure raccoon eyes."

"Were you not listening to me earlier Bakugo? Each floor besides the first one has that same lever, which means~"

"There's something down there that will try to kill us."

"Exactly! So let get going so I can win this thang! Oh and get you out of here...

* * *

Since we've done this two times already I predicted that when we got to the second floor it would be clear and then out of nowhere we'd be surprise by some stupid death machine. But instead there's two robots patrolling the floor. By the looks of it their based off of two types of people, one of the robots is really muscular and unusually tall while the other is normal sized and not very strong looking.

I poke my head back in from the corner we were standing behind and quietly start to think of a plan. My first priority is to keep Sparky safe, but how? None of the rooms have doors, he'll easily be spotted... I got it! I could let him stay here, I'm pretty sure it's not in the robots program to get anywhere near the stairs since there place is on this floor. He should be fine here as long as he's out of sight.

"*_whispers_* Ok here's the plan, your gonna stay here while I go handle the bots. Sound good?"

"*_whispers_* Sure thing Pinky."

"*_whispers_* Really? That's all you have to say? Nothing mean or smart? Wow, never thought I'd see the day were you don't say anything mean."

"*_whispers_* If you keep testing me then I'll do more than just insult you! Now go! We don't have all day!" I roll my eyes at him and make my way back to the corner to see where the robots where. They were currently passing each other in the middle of the hallway, the smaller one coming towards us while the bigger one made its way to the other end of the hall.

I wait for the robot to get a little closer before jumping out and melting it until there was nothing really left if it. Not even a second later I hear heavy footsteps coming my way. I look up to see this huge thing charging at me!

It might not sound that bad but just i imagine being a small frail girl that sees a huge buff dude running up to her at full speed with the intent to kill. Yeah, whatever you thought you'd feel is what I'm actually feeling time's ten, this is terrifying!

Even though the sight was scary I had to suck it up, it's not like I'm gonna have a problem taking it down or anything it's just overwhelming. With my confidence back I run towards the giant robot as fast as I can, I need to get enough speed to go through with the plan I have.

Since this robot is more of a muscular type I think he's probably gonna throw a punch first, which is what I need to happen for my plan to work. Quickly closing up the space between us the robot starts to slow down to start his first attack, taking that as my que to make my move.

When it threw it's punch I flipped over it's arm and used it to propel myself over its shoulder. Successfully landing behind it I quickly melt it's back and legs, watching it slowly fall in the process. Happy with my work I stretch my arms over my head and release a heavy sigh.

"That was easy, a little to easy maybe?" I look over at my witness with a concerned look,

"Do you think that's all that's on this floor?"

"No."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Cause there's eight more behind you." I follow his glaze I find eight robots that looked just like the ones I defeated a second ago. Four of them where the small ones and the other four where the huge scary one. My eyes pop out of their sockets at the sight of those things,

"There's four of them now!?"

"I just said there's eight, are you stupid?"

"I'm not talking about the small ones, I can handle them but the big ones are the real problem!"

"Are you saying you can't handle it? Cause if you are I'll take the first half of my reward now." Even though I know what he's talking about I still got the chills (_not sure if they were the good kind or not). _The way he spoke sounded very creepy, and his facial expression was not helping the situation. Slightly disturbed I take a defensive stance and cover my chest with my arms.

"I knew it. It's always the ones you least expect that end up being the biggest pervs." Confused, he looks at my arms and then at the stuff behind them. He quickly put two and two together and averted his eyes, the lightest blush formed on his face but quickly disappeared and got replaced with his angry face.

"You dumb bitch! You know that's NOT what I meant!"

"Well I couldn't tell, your face looked all creepy and you're voice sounded so perverted! Maybe if you didn't make such weird facial expression when you talk we wouldn't be in this situation!"

Our little feud was interrupted by the huge clanking nosies that were closing in on us. To our right there were two big robots that were about 10ft away from us and they were already preparing their attacks for us. I push Bakugo back far enough so he wouldn't get caught in the crossfire.

"Go back to the stairs and don't come out until I say so!" With no complaints he does what I told him too. Now that he's safe I can go all out with these thing's. I run straight towards them and try to get as close as possible before they can throw their first punch. I used my acid to slid underneath one of the robots and just like the last one I took out both of their knees and once they feel their heads.

Quickly after I was done the last two came after me. Unlike the last three that tried to kill me they keep there distance which is kinda strange cause of how easily they could catch me. Maybe they learned from observing the other two? I decided it would be best to keep my distance too since I don't know what their capable of. After a couple of seconds they raise their left arms in unison and aim them at me. I adjusted my stance just in cause I have to doge anything, which I feel like I will in a sec.

A weird high pitched beeping sound went off before their fist came flying at me. I quickly drop to the floor and watch them pass, once I felt safe I got up and ran straight to them. I could still hear that weird beeping noise behind me, I take I peak over my shoulder and at this point I'm not even surprised just annoyed, THE STUPID FIST ARE FOLLOWING ME!! I noticed that there was a pretty big gap between them so I could dodge them easily.

One of the fist was catching up to me so I had to do this quick before I got to close the them. When the fist got to the distance I wanted it at I did a backflip and landed on top of it, the force of the landing caused it to crash into the floor and brake. It was a little heavy at first but I managed to pick it up and swing it at the other fist that was heading my way.

With both fist taken care of I start running towards my targets again. They back up and aim their right arms at me, letting their fist come flying my way again. I shot a good amount of acid at the fist on my left which causes the fist to brake down and decrease in speed.

I kick that same fist back into it's owner, causing the robot to fall over with the fist stuck in it's chest. I duck under the other fist and burn the robots right arm and to my surprise it caused the fist to fly right into the wall.

I create a ball of acid in my right hand and throw it at the robots head. Right on impact the robot slowly started to fall to it's knees, which caused the smaller one to get all defensive.

Just like the bigger robots the small ones were different. Their hands turned into weapons and their feet turned into roller blades. Now these things should be way easier to handle, in a way their like me just with weapons and not as gorgeous.

All four robots came at me, the ones with guns stopped midway to shoot while the other's keep going. One of them had a pocket knife while the other just used his fist, they were larger than the others but it was nothing I can't handle.

I use my acid to skate around and dodge every projectile that was being shot at me. Using this as my opportunity I take out the two in the back first, quickly getting behind them and melting their legs and heads off which was a pretty easy task.

Right after I was done with the ones in the back the other two robots were making their way to me, the robot with the big hands was in the front while the other was quickly behind. The big hand robot obviously made it to me first and didn't hesitate to attack with fast heavy punches.

At first it's attacks were easy to dodge, but when it's friend decided to join in on the 'fun' it got really tricky. I can already feel myself growing tired which isn't good at all so I have to wrap this up fast.

In one quick moment I do a backflip which causes the robots to loss their balance. I cover my fist in acid and punch the robot with the knife first, it dodged my attack and quickly cut my arm. It wasn't a deep cut but it was bleeding a lot and the pain that it was causing wasn't helping.

The robot with the knife was behind me now so there's nowhere I can really run at this point. They slowly circled around me, I assume their planing some kind of attack because their doing that thing that every villains does before they attack the hero. I know, I watch _a lot_ of TV but it's not a complete waste of time. I'm learning so much stuff that will help me when I get into situations like this.

Speaking of which...

Both robots charge at me at full speed. Not having much time or space to make any big movements I quickly create acid from my feet and allow myself to slip into a split.

_*Loud crashing noise*_

I look up to find the robot with the big hands had it's fist in it's buddies face. And when I say in it's face I mean it is IN it's face. Well that's a win for me, I have one less robot to worry about. But then there's the part where I have a big handed robot trying to kill me so it's not really a win, just less work.

The robot yanked it's hand out of the others head and looked down at me. I quickly scurry from my spot on the floor and onto my feet. Jumping right into it I try to kick it in it's head, but the robot had other plans. To my surprise it caught my leg before it made impact with its head, some of the acid from my foot splattered all over the left side of it's face but it wasn't fazed by it. What is with this robot? How did my acid not affect it at all? I struggle against it's hold on my leg, trying really hard to get it out of it's grip.

"Do you mind letting me go now!? My leg's are starting to cramp!"

It didn't respond, just stared at me which started to creep me out a little. Soon the cramps in my legs went away but only because it was picking me up by one of them! It's arm kept going up until it was straight in the air, I was trying to melt it's fingers off but it was made of such a thick metal that my acid really didn't do anything to it, just left a lot of small indents on it's fist.

BOOM*

"AARGH!!"

When I crashed back into the floor it let go of my leg but I could barely move. My head was pounding from the pain and my back was throbbing. When I opened my eyes everything was blurry, the only thing I could see was the out line of the robot. After a couple of seconds my vision started to clear up and my body throbbed less, still, I couldn't move much.

It wasn't till I saw the robot getting ready to smash my head in with its fist that I tried to forced myself to move. My legs and arms were the first to move and then my head but my torso wouldn't budge, I guess cause my back took most of the damage that it might take it some time. But I literally don't have time his fists are falling towards my face.

"ARGH!"

I try to roll over on my side but my back wouldn't move, it hurt to bad to do anything but if I didn't move now I would be in so much more pain. It's fist was inches away from my face when I finally rolled over onto my stomach but I had no time to relax I had to move ASAP. Even tho my arms were shaking and my legs felt like they were being pierced with tiny needles I managed to pick myself up.

To put some distance between me and this terminator I limp back down the hall where we came from but stop before I got anywhere near Sparky, who I surprisingly forgot was here until I saw him sitting again the wall watching this whole thing go down. I turn my attention back to my opponent who is currently getting up from its last attack. I take this opportunity to think of a plan to defeat this thing. My acid doesn't do much when it comes to it's hands and it looks like the rest of it's body is made out of the same material. The only places on it's body that doesn't have that metal is it's joints.

"AH! I GOT IT!" The robot turns to look at me with the blandest look ever and without giving me a second to breath it starts running at me. I do some stretch's before doing anything, even though my body was screaming at me to stop I pushed through it, I need my body to be able to move fast and big enough for my plan to work out.

After I was satisfied with how my body was feeling I got into a defensive stance, allowing the robot to throw the it's punch . The robot slid to a stop and threw a punch aimed right for my head but before it could touched me I duck under its arm and grabbed the exposed joint that keeps it's arm in one piece.

Once I got a strong hold on it I melt it and pull which causes it's forearm to rip off. I back up a little to put some space between us before whacking it in the head with it's own arm. To my surprise it actually does a lot of damage to the areas where the strong metal was, so of course I keep swinging, and I don't stop until I could see the circuits flying out of its head.

"*_Heavy breathing_* YES! I DID IT! This *_huff* _would've been so much easier if *_huff* _I realized that earlier! Now*_huff* _let's get out of here so I*_huff* _can take a well deserved nap.*_Heavy breathing_*"

"You know we still have class after this right?"

"*_Heavy breathing* _So?"

"Never mind, forget it." After I catch my breath I step over the broken robot and make my way over to my partner who was still in the same spot as earlier.

"Come on~ get up, we don't have all day." I try offering my hand to help him up but he refused.

"I can get up on my own! Besides, aren't you forgetting something?"

"What? The bet? No I didn't forget about that but since we're on that topic you can tell me that I won now. I did a pretty great job so there's really no way I didn-"

"No you idiot! I was talking about the fucking lever."

"Oh yeah~ I guess I did forget. Well, let's go find out what it's for." I turn around and try to remember the location of the device we're looking for, while Bakugo struggled to get up on his own.

"Do you even remember which room it's in?"

"Whaaaat? Of course I do, why would you even ask me that?"

"Cause you're an idiot with a memory of a fish."

"Ok, I am really forgetful but I'm not an idiot."

"Whatever, let's just split up and find the stupid thing."

"No! We need to stay together just in case something else pops up and try's to kill us. Besides I remember finding the lever right before I went up to the third floor, so it has to be in one of these rooms." I walk up a couple of inches to look inside the two room that were closest to the stairs. While I was doing that Bakugo went ahead and looked in the next two.

"Aye! Get over here, I found the stupid thing!"

"You know you don't have to yell right? I'm right behind you." I walk ahead of him and head inside the room, he followed close behind. We were standing in front of it now, just staring down at it.

"Do you think something bad will happen when we pull it?"

"Why are you asking me!?"

"I don't know!? I just thought cause your smart you'd have some idea what would happen!" He rolls his eyes then looks around the room. After he was done analyzing the room he looked back at the lever.

"It's safe."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Well for starters there's no marks that indicate that someone was attacked here. No burn marks, bullet holes or dried up blood. That could either mean it safe or that UA is good at cleaning up their shit."

"Well they do a really good job at keeping the school clean so it could still be a death trap."

"There's also the fact that the walls and the ceiling can't move. Unlike on the fourth floor the ceiling here don't have that space that separates it from the walls."

"Wait...? How'd you know the fourth floor... *_Realizes* _You mean to tell me you knew the walls would close into each other and you didn't tell me!?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you."

" Why. Didn't. You. Tell! Me!"

"I didn't think I needed too! It was blindly obvious and in your face, even a fucking idiot like dunce face could've seen it!"

"A heads up still would've been nice."

"Can you just pull the fucking lever!?"

"OWW!! Don't push me, I'm still sore!"

"Well then pull the damn lever!"

"Alright fine!" I grab the lever and pull it down aggressively, when I pulled my hand away the rubber that was on the handle started to melt off due to my quirk. Soon a pice of the wall right next to the lever slid down and revealed a weird looking key. The design of it look very familiar. I look back at Bakugo's wrist then back at the key. An evil smirk replaced the angry frown I had. I took the key from it's place and twirled it on my index finger while I turned back to look at him.

"Well look what I have here~. A key that looks a lot like the cuffs that holds you're arms in those binds."

"We don't have time for your fucking games Raccoon eyes."

"You're right. We don't have time for game's but we do have time for a 'please unlock my hands Ashido.' Come on Bakugo, all you have to do is ask nicely and I'll take them off."

"I'm not doing that."

"Well then you can leave with those cuffs still on."

"I swear to God when I get out of these's stupid thing's your so dead!"

"That sounds nothing like a 'please' Bakugo~. It's just five simple words, you don't even have to say my name just say please." He stares at me with his usual deadly glare but I remain calm, with my evil grin still on my face I tilt my head at him.

"Better make your chose fast Sparky, we're on a time limit." He took a deep breath and looked back at me, that angry scowl still on his face but I didn't care.

"Can, you take these, cuffs off me?" I look at him with a satisfied smirk.

"That's good enough for me." I grabbed the huge cuffs and unlocked them from the bottom. After hearing a loud click sound the cuff fell to the ground. He rubbed both of his wrist before looking down at me. I smirk back at him with my eyes closed. When I opened them again there was someone standing in the doorway of the room.

I get a better look when it steps in with us, this causes Bakugo to look behind him. We both look in shock at what was looking back at us. It was the robot with the big hands, but how is it still working? It face is messed up!

I grabbed Bakugo's arm and pull him behind me so I could defeat this thing without him getting in the way. When I turned around again my head felt like something really heavy fell on it. That turns out to be exactly what happened, the robot slammed it's fist into the top of my head when I wasn't looking.

Feeling a little lightheaded I tumble back a little bit, luckily I was able to keep my balance. I look back up at the robot and raised my hands up to its face before hitting it's face with my acid. I put everything I had left into this attack and I didn't stop until my body told me I reached my limit. When I retreated my hands the robots head was gone leaving it's body behind which soon fell backwards.

I fell too my knees soon after it did, my body couldn't hold itself up because of the pain it was in. My head was pounding, it felt like someone took a sledgehammer and was hitting it against my head non stop. I raised my hands to my head hoping it would help calm it down but I quickly regretted that decision.

To my surprise my palms where burning!? Whenever I touched anything a strong stinging pain formed in my hand, is this what happens to my skin when I go over my limit? I've never experienced this before. I look at my palm to see that their a bright red color and some of my skin was pealing off.

A couple of unintentional tears fall but I quickly wipe them away before Bakugo noticed. I try getting up again but without using my hands which is a little hard but I managed to do it.

"Come on, l-let's get out of this place." I decided not to look at him right now, I probably look weak and hopeless and that's the last thing I want him to think I am right now. Still a little lightheaded I lean against the door frame before making a right and slowly walking down the hall. Bakugo followed slowly behind me, I'm not really sure why, he could easily pass me and leave this place but he won't, why?

"Is there a reason why you haven't walked ahead of me yet."

"Well I can't just leave you here, even though I'm just a 'civilian' Aizawa would get on my ass about it."

"Hmm."

"And it's kinda funny watching you struggle to walk." I quickly glare at him before going back to concentrating on my movements. When I made it to the stairs I felt my heart drop. Were there always this many stairs? I swallow hard,

"I-I can do this."

"No you can't. Your legs are still shaking and you can barely stand up straight. You know, you could always ask for help." Oh how the tables have turned, if this is what it's like being on the wrong side of revenge then I have to make sure this never happens again because I hate it.

"Bakugo, can you help me down the stairs, please?"

"No." IS HE SERIOUS!?!?!?!?!? He starts to walk down the stairs without me... AGING!

"Bakugo! Agh! Come back! Agh!" Yelling was definitely not a good idea but how else was I supposed to get his attention but he didn't stop, he just kept going!

"Fine then, be that way! Agh! But if I fall imma make sure you fallin with me! Agh!" He chuckles at my response and continued his way down the stairs.

When he got to the bottom I wasn't even a quarter away from the half point . What makes this so much harder is the fact that the stairs in this building don't have any rails to hold onto which in my opinion is poor construction and isn't safe at all. He continues to watch me struggle, the smug smirk on his face never left. Even when I'd almost fall he'd crack a chuckle which I totally should've expected from him.

"Look at you, your nowhere near the end!"

"Shut up."

"What? Am I distracting you?"

"Yes. You are actually."

"Well could you hurry it up? We still gotta get out of here before the time runs out." I quickly look up from my feet and glare at him, this causes me to lose my focus but I keep walking anyways so I don't waste more time.

"Well maybe if you were helping me this would go by fas-AHH!" I stepped down with my right leg first and out of nowhere it just gave up on me mid sentence. The rest of my body fell with it not to long after and there was nothing I could do but be prepared for even more pain to come.

...

Ummmm why isn't my body in excruciating pain? And why am I not rolling down the stairs? And why is the floor so muscular? All these questions were roaming through my head but it wasn't until I opened my eyes that everything started to make sense. But then another question popped up,

"Why did you help me?"

"You know, usually when people get help from others they're a lot more grateful."

"You're soooo funny. But seriously, why? It's obvious that you hate me so why bother wasting your time?"

"Well you looked really pathetic and I wa-"

"And you were worried about me so you came back to help me once you saw me fall, right?"

"No. I was just getting tired of waiting so I forced myself to get you. And I didn't even know you fell, I just so happened to be there when you did."

"I knew it was to good to be true. Well thanks anyways, I really appreciate it."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." He starts to put one of my arms around his shoulder but stops when I hiss in pain.

"What is it Pinky?"

"My hands, their really sensitive right now so it hurts when you grab them like that. Maybe you shouldn't hold me like this."

"Well how else am I supposed to get you downstairs?"

"Well~ you could carry me."

"Fuck no."

"But you said it yourself, I can barely hold myself up on my own and you squeezing the crap out of my aching hands won't help me focus at all. So can you please carry me down the stairs?"

"I could care less if you're in pain, it's not like you haven't been dealing with it this whole time. Just suck it up for a few more minutes."

I couldn't release my frustration on him because he could let me go at any moment and that would cause me even more pain which is the last thing I want. So instead I pout at him and let out an annoyed huff.

"Fine. But don't get mad at me when I keep on complaining about how much pain I'm in." He stay quiet for a couple of seconds before letting out an annoyed sigh. Without saying anything he let's go of my arm and bends his knees a little. Taking the hint I lean onto his back and wrap my arms around his neck, I then lifted my legs up as far as I could before he took them into his arms and held them up. Relieved I let out a satisfied sigh,

"Thanks Bakugo, I really do appreciate it."

"You owe me."

"What? Was my efforts today not enough for you?"

"This is different, you only did what you did for the assignment, I'm doing this on my own free will." I look at the back of his head in disbelief.

"Oh please, you know you didn't want to do this, I had to beg you to help me out in the first place! And I didn't just do it because I had to I did it because I wanted to. I mean how else was I supposed to get my free food everyday?"

"I told you I'm not buying you fucking food everyday!"

"But we agreed that you'd b- wait, what'd you say?"

"You heard me, I'm not repeating myself."

"Wait, so does this mean I won?" He doesn't say anything which could be a great sign! I lean over his shoulder to get a look at his face but all he did was glare at me but that didn't stop the excitement that quickly grew within me.

"Well you didn't say no so imma take that as a yes! Oww!" I didn't get the chance to celebrate because my body made it super clear that it wasn't in the state to do so. So instead of flapping my arms around like a crazy person I decide it would be better to just celebrate when I'm physically stable.

"So which part was your favorite? Was it when I took out the the big robots or when I took out the little ones?"

"I liked when you got slammed into the floor."

"That was literally the worst part! Agh! I was in so much pain and I almost died."

"Exactly." I made a choking gesture behind his head, I paused once I recalled the fact that Aizawa was watching us so I play it off and acted like I was gonna pet his head the whole time. Once my hand made contact with his hair my eyes widened. It was weird, I didn't expect his hair to be so soft and fluffy, without realizing it I started playing in it, my fingers still stung a little but the more I played in his hair the feeling started to fade away.

"What do you think your doing!?"

"Feeling your hair obviously. It's surprisingly really soft which is crazy cause I thought it'd feel really stiff and brittle. What do you put in it to make it feel this soft?"

"Get the fuck off me." Without any warning he dropped me on the floor and walked straight to the exit that was to the left of the staircase.

"What the hell Bakugo!? Agh! That really hurt! Wha- where you going!?"

"I'm getting out of here."

"You can't just leave me here! I have to escort you out, if you leave we'll fail the assignment. And I still can't get up! My hands remember!?"

"There wasn't anything wrong with them when you had them in my hair."

"Ugh! Your so petty! Fine, I'll get up on my own but don't go anywhere, just stay right there." I fold my legs inwards so that I was sitting on them before standing up.

"If you could get up on your own with no effort why did you even bother asking for help!?"

"If you don't remember Bakugo, my whole body hurts so I'd rather ask for help than do anything right now." I stumble my way to the door and lightly grab the doorknob, trying not to cause any pain in my hands I turn the knob slowly. As soon as I hear the door click I push the door open with my right arm.

"Ugh!! We finally made it out of there. I can go take a nap now."

"You can sleep when I'm done talking to you two." We both look in the direction of the voice to find Mr. Aizawa and our classmates walking towards us.

"As you two know you were being graded on your ability to adapt to difficult situations and your communication skills. And by what I saw today y'all have some stuff to work on but even so you guys passed."

"Really? I thought for sure we were gonna fail. Well not because of me, I know I was doing my thang but because of him." I point at the angry blonde that was standing behind me.

"Oh really!?"

"Yes really. First you didn't want to act like a helpless citizen, then you refused to do anything I told you too, you keep very important information from me, and you were being a huge dick the whole time!"

"Don't you try to act like your fucking innocent! You fucking bribed me with a key just so you could hear me beg for your help!"

"I'm not gonna lie I did do that, but since you did more bad thing's you automatically lose this argument and would've been to blame if we failed."

"Says who!?"

"Says me!"

"Y'all keep this up and I will flunk you both."

"..."

"..."

"Like I was saying y'all both had y'all pros and cons during this assignment. Ashido, your combat performance was great and you did a great job at protecting Bakugo when y'all were in a dangerous situation. But towards the end you started to let your guard down and did some reckless things that cost you that head injury. And Bakugo, even thought you were being an arrogant brat the whole time you still helped Ashido when she needed you too even though you made it very clear you didn't want too. But the biggest flaw y'all had today was bringing your personal feelings towards each other into that building. Never let the way you feel about someone get in the way of you doing your job. No matter what type of relationship you have with that person you stay focus so you can make sure everyone is safe. If it wasn't for the fact that Ashido preformed really well today y'all would've failed, so remember this for next time, got it?"

"Yes sir!"

"Hmm..."

"Good. Uraraka." I skim the crowd to find my best friend. When I found her she was nervously looking at the back of our teachers head.

"Y-yes?"

"Can you help Ashido get to the nurses office?"

"Of course!" She jogged over and stood in front of me. With a worried expression she examined me with her eyes before

looking me back in the eyes, It looked like she wanted to say something but she decided against it. I know she'll bring it up when we're alone though, she always does.

"Make it quick, I don't want you missing too much."

"Yes sir."

And with that Mr. Aizawa took the class back into the spectating room while Ochaco and I made our way to the nurses office.

* * *

_I feel like this is a good place to end this chapter cause I've already written so much already and I feel like I'm just dragging it on. I like how it came out though and I hope that you guys do too. Be sure to leave a comment if you have any constructive criticism I would really appreciate it :). Kingbob is out ;)_


End file.
